


In memory of a friend

by QueenOfDruids



Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [8]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Sad, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDruids/pseuds/QueenOfDruids
Summary: They day of Elizabeth's memorial arrived and Kelly and Evergray are put on test.
Relationships: Evergray (Star Stable)/Original Character(s), Lady Nightingale(Siobhan)/Lord Crow(Maverick)
Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590745
Kudos: 2





	In memory of a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: My SSO character's name is different, but since I don't like it cause when I joined the selectable names were less than now, I decided that my character will have another name although ingame she has another one. (you know, when your name is the same as your character and your surname is Crazywater because you have to choose it randomly...Well, I think a change was needed there xD)
> 
> Note 2: The other two characters that I put here as a pairing are from my original novel that doesn't have anything related to SSO, but I wanted to put them since I love to do little crossovers, so at first they will be called as the birds they are represented by.
> 
> Note 3: My character is 27 years old, so she's older than the Sould Riders
> 
> Note 4: In my original novel, Siobhan and Maverick mount two big stags, not horses
> 
> Note 5: Winterwhisper is my starter horse, but due the knowledge that we have about our character's skill to create a bond with any horse I will be naming more of the horses that I have on the game

The sun was up when Kelly decided to open her eyes. Her nightmares were near to be history thanks to Evergray’s effort, but also thanks to the teas that Siobhan prepared for her. She sighed when her eyes located a small package that was on the bed table next to her. She remembered when she received it from her lover, who found it on the mail box, but when she read the name of the person who sent it, she rejected to open it. 

With a groan, Kelly turned and covered more with the blankets. Today was the day. The day where they had to reunite together at Doyle’s Abbey in order to say their last goodbye to Elizabeth Sunbeam. The woman that revealed Kelly’s magic nature. The one who started training her. The one that gave her life when Alex decided that it was a good idea to fight Darko alone. Kelly cursed for herself as she curled more under the sheets, tears starting to fall from her eyes. She knew that she had to go to the memorial, but she didn’t find the enough strength to wake up. She wanted to stay there all day, but her lover wouldn’t allow her to do that.

“C’mere, my love” Evergray said as he retired the blanket in order to hug her “You have to prepare yourself”

“I don’t want to go” she muttered against the pillow

“Kelly…”

“It’s all Alex fault. If she didn’t…”

But Evergray cut her words with a kiss. It was salty due her tears but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to see her that broken, that vulnerable. When their kiss broke, he hug her again, stroking her hair.

“I understand that you’re angry with Alex for what happened there in Pandoria, but you shouldn’t be angry, my love” he said “Alex is blaming at herself, taking all the guilt of what happened over her shoulders…”

“Then why she did that? Why she decided to fight him alone?” she cried on his chest

“She wanted to show that she was worthy and she could be as great as her sisters” Evergray said “She wanted to show Elizabeth how she developed. For Alex, Elizabeth was like a second mother”

“But…That doesn’t…”

“I know and Alex knows that she made a great mistake that day, but today we have to stick together. For Elizabeth”

Kelly looked away and then, she wiped her tears away before going to the bathroom to prepare herself. Evergray sighed and began to prepare the meal cause his lover spent all the morning and part of the evening sleeping. At least since she started to eat better she gained the weight she had lost during those two long months.

“Evergray?” Kelly called from the bathroom

“Yes?” he said heading to the room where she was and then, she gave him the scissors “Time for repair it?”

She nodded and let him cut the hair that was longer than the rest of the hair, trying to equal it. Once he did it, he let her to enter on the bathtub, smiling at the flower smell that was from the bath bomb. Then, she looked at him.

“What?”

“You’re still on your sleeping clothes” she said “Come, join me”

“If we’re late, Avalon will spent all the night grumpy at us” he said undressing himself and entering on the bathtub “I’m sure he will understand” he added with a chuckle

“They’re going to be there, aren’t they?” she asked 

“Well, Elizabeth became friend of Siobhan and Maverick, so I suppose that they will be there” Evergray closed his eyes as he felt her fingers massaging his scalp “Oh, that’s great…”

“You know, due that we have to keep our love in secret, is going to be hard staying there without being able to stay at your side, hugging you…”

“I know, my dear…But we’ll do good. I’m going to be there and if I see you’re near to break, I’ll be at your side to comfort you”

“Avalon isn’t going to be happy with that”

“To the hell with him” Evergray said as they went out of the bathtub in order to hug his lover “You’re the most important person in my life and I’m not going to let you down in such important event”

“That would be risky, you know”

“I love do risky things if that means make you happy”

“You’re such an idiot” she chuckled as she let him to put a towel over her shoulders before kissing her 

“Your idiot” he said kissing her again before getting dry 

Once they got dry and dressed, they exited the house. Kelly put her fox on the saddle pack before mounting on Winterwhisper. Evergray mounted right behind her, but instead of taking the same position, this time his chest was against her back and his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck, smiling at the sight of his lover blush.

“You know that they’re accommodate to see you mounting in that weird balance pose” she said making her horse move 

“I know, but let’s enjoy the ride a bit before I have to change my position” he said closing his eyes as he leaned his chin on her shoulder 

Kelly smiled and made Winterwhisper walk slow so they could enjoy the ride before arriving at the meeting place where the others were waiting. After half an hour, Kelly spotted the place from the distance and sighed, indicating Evergray that was time to act like if there wasn’t anything more than friendship between them. Before turning back and adopting his position, he left few kisses on her neck and one on the corner of her lips, then, he turned and sighed as he crossed his legs and put his staff over his shoulders. 

“I really hate this” she said with a sad sigh “Having to act like…Ugh” 

“I know, my dear…I hate that too” he assured her “But after this, we’ll be free to hide in our lovely house and spent the rest of the day embracing each other”

That made her blush, but the little whinny from Winterwhisper told her to keep herself concentrate. She made her horse trot and headed where the Soul Riders were waiting for them.

“Finally, you’re here” Alex said and Kelly smiled a bit 

“Everyone’s ready?” Lisa asked after greeting the newcomers

“We’re ready to go when you say” Siobhan said 

Lisa nodded and guided the group. Kelly was ready to made her horse move, but Alex stopped her “Alex, what’s wrong?”

“I thought we could go at the backline and talk about what happened” she said noticing that Evergray was still there “Alone”

“Evergray doesn’t have a horse to ride and I’m not going to let him to walk all the way by foot. If for me that would be killing my feet, I don’t want to…”

“It’s OK, Kelly” Evergray said dismounting Winterwhisper “If Siobhan and Maverick don’t complain of having an extra passenger on their steeds, I will be able to reach the Abbey at time”

“For me is fine” Siobhan said and her stag snarled a bit “C’mon Feidhraid, it’s just one ride to the Abbey”

The stag shook his head and bowed to let Evergray mount. Mounting on a stag and adopting his usual position was a bit more difficult than doing that on a horse, but something was something. He looked one last time at Kelly before Siobhan and Maverick headed to Doyle’s Abbey, leaving Kelly and Alex alone.

“Shall we go?” Alex asked

Kelly nodded and they started to ride slowly to the place where the others were waiting. Alex confessed that she was feeling really bad about what happened, specially when her imprudence not only cost Elizabeth’s life, but also it was near to cost their lifes too.

“I know that you received my mail and my text messages, but you didn’t reply to them, and I understand” she said “You were angry at me and I don’t blame you”

“Yeah…Speaking of that…I…I’m sorry about not answering you. I needed to put my thoughts in order and dealing with my nightmares”

“I see…Can I ask you something?” Alex said

“Go on”

“You and Evergray…”

Kelly tried not to blush, and when she managed to controlled herself because she didn’t want to reveal it, she took a deep breath “He’s a good housemate. A bit messy sometimes, but he isn’t that troublemaker his brother affirms he is”

“So you’re only friends”

“Yes, only friends” she lied and lucky for her, Alex believed that lie. “C’mon, we should continue. The night is arriving and the woods could be dangerous by nighttime”

Alex nodded and they continued they way until they reached Doyle’s Abbey. Alex went with the other Soul Riders while Kelly guided Winterwhisper next to the place where Evergray was, but her horse refused.

“C’mon, buddy” she sighed but due his insistence, she gave up and let him go with the other horses. She searched her lover with her eyes and she found it. She couldn’t avoid it but smile, but her smile was gone when she remembered that she had to act like there was nothing but friendship between them and that hurted her a lot.

“Are you OK?” Siobhan asked walking to her “You look like if something is hunting you”

Kelly looked at Evergray again, finding him speaking with Avalon and Rhiannon before looking to Siobhan. The druid understood what was going on and smiled softly “Why this has to be so hard?”

“The Keepers are still between trust or distrust Evergray, and the idea of him dating a Soul Rider, you in this case, could put them really on their nerves” Siobhan said “I know, it’s unfair that you have to keep your love in secret cause Evergray is afraid of being exiled again and being separated for you…But give the Keepers some time to change their minds”

“Evergray told me that Elizabeth was agree with our love and that he wouldn’t be exiled for loving me…But Evergray doesn’t trust on the Keeper’s judgment only cause one of them was on his side. And that hurts both of us. It hurts me cause I can’t be at his side and it hurts him cause he wants to comfort me and he can’t”

Then, Lisa started playing her guitar and that made Kelly’s heart feel heavy with sorrow and pain for the losing. Siobhan patted her shoulder before returning to Maverick, but Kelly wasn’t left alone for more than two minutes. Another hand was on her shoulder. She rose her gaze and her eyes met Evergray’s, the pink light of his left eye trembling a bit.

“C’mere, let those tears go” he said hugging her with one hand, the other on his walking stick 

Kelly started to sob as she tried to keep her cries low, her tears running through her cheeks. Evergray closed his eyes and leaned his chin on the top of her head as he kept his arm around her, feeling her body shake due her sobs. He promised her that he would be there and he would be at her side. He wasn’t going to let her broke into pieces. Without being seen, he planted a kissed on her head before checking on her once her sobs started to stop.

“S-Sorry…” she said wiping her tears away with her hand “I ruined your coat and shirt with my tears”

“Don’t worry about that” he said with a smile “Why you don’t go with your friends. I’m sure they’re worried about you”

“But…”

“I’ll be fine” he assured her, his voice turned into a whisper “C’mon, go to speak with them”

She nodded and smiled when she heard him calling her “dear” so low that she was the only who could hear it. As Kelly headed to speak with the other Soul Riders, Evergray let out a sigh before returning to he talk he was having with his brother and Rhiannon.

“She looks so devastated and broken…” Rhiannon said sadly

“At least those nightmares stopped haunting her” Evergray said “Those months were very long”

“It’s true” Avalon added “I think I should ask Siobhan for the ingredients of that tea”

“Tell me, Evergray” Rhiannon said “What’s the relation you have with Kelly?”

“Why do you ask?” he said

“C’mon, a former druid that had returned from his exile and a Soul Rider still on training living together in the same house? Please, Evergray, don’t take me for a fool”

“I can explain it” Evergray said with low voice as he looked at his brother before looking at Rhiannon “She offered me to stay at her house cause I didn’t have one and I just accepted”

“Stop that, Evergray” she said “I’m not blind. I could see how you look at her and how she looks at you. Your smiles, your body language…Maybe the others are blind, but I’m not”

Evergray sighed heavily “Well…Now you know it…Great”

“I’m not going to tell it to anyone, my friend. In fact, I think she’s the best to put order on your life”

“You sound like Elizabeth” Avalon pointed out “She said the same to me when I disagreed with my brother about his relationship” 

“You’re always disagree with me, brother” Evergray replied and chuckled when Calanthe let out a whinny as she was agree with the former druid. Then, the mare pointed at Kelly, who had finished speaking with the others and now was heading to them. He greeted her with s soft smile and a soft hand squeeze “Do you feel better?”

“A bit…” she said before Calanthe nuzzled her “Hello, pretty girl” she chuckled a bit as she stroked her mane “So…What are we going to do with her?”

“I was thinking on Avalon to be her next rider” Rhiannon said

“What? Me? No, no. I don’t know how to take care of a puppy and you want me to take care of a horse. And I’m busy with Fripp”

“What about Evergray?” Kelly asked

Rhiannon, Avalon and Evergray looked at her a bit confused, and then, Avalon shook his head in disagreement. “No way. My brother is the incarnation of irresponsibility”

“And that’s why he is the perfect match for Calanthe” Rhiannon pointed out “C’mon, Calanthe needs a rider and Calanthe will help him to put order and responsibility on his life”

“Well, Kelly helps me with that a lot” the druid said before being nuzzled by Calanthe “But I’m not sure of this” he said looking at his lover “Is true that I really enjoy going on rides with you, but I’m not going to be able to borrow your horse always…Alright, I accept. Calanthe, welcome to out little family”

The mare let out a happy whinny before nuzzling him again and making him laugh. Kelly couldn’t help but hugged him, and lucky for her, nobody was seeing them. Evergray chuckled as he planted a kiss on her forehead before letting her go.

“So I hope you and this cute girl will get along soon” Rhiannon said before looking at Calanthe, who let a grumpy whinny “What’s wrong?”

“With me? Nothing. But she doesn’t like to be called ‘cute’” Evergray pointed out

“I see. Well, she looks happy with you” the female Whisperer said as she looked Calanthe trotting to greet Winterwhisper 

The moon was up at the sky as the memorial turned into its end. Kelly was really tired, she only wanted to be on her lover’s arms, but her desire had to wait. When she was ready to head to Valedale, Lisa called her out, so she had to go with the Soul Riders as Evergray waited outside the ruins of the Abbey with Calanthe.

“It’s seems that you have a new friend” Siobhan said once she mounted on her stag

“Yeah…I want her first to accommodate to her new life with us before starting to mount on her” Evergray asked petting the mare “Kelly is happy on having Calanthe with us. At least she isn’t going to be alone. She’ll be with her other horses when she stays on the stables or on the paddock…You know, she’s a Star Breed. If she didn’t find another Rider, she would have to retire as a lessoning horse and she is still up for more adventures”

“I’m glad you decided to take care of her”

“Well, Kelly gave the idea” he said and then, he smiled when he saw her heading to them once she finished talking with her sisters from the sisterhood “Everything’s alright, my dear?”

“Yeah” she said, gladly of hearing those words “We’ve agreed to stick together, now that times are turning difficult since Fripp is still in coma and Elizabeth is…well, gone”

“Maybe Maverick and me should do a research on some books. Who knows, maybe we could find something to help Fripp” Siobhan said before greeting her partner “Well, see you tomorrow” she said heading to Valedale with her lover

Evergray and Kelly nodded and then, they mounted on Winterwhisper. The druid didn’t want to force Calanthe to have him on her back so soon, so she walked at their side. Since they were alone, Evergray leaned his chest on her back, hugging her from behind and leaning his chin on her shoulder with a soft high.

“Tired, my dear?” she asked, making her horse walk 

“Yeah…Specially because I couldn’t get free from my brother. You know, he needed to keep things like anything happened and that included me listening to his long and boring talks” he chuckled as he closed his eyes “You look tired as well, my love. Do you want me to give you a massage once we arrived at home?”

“It sounds great, but with lying down on bed, on your arms, it would be very nice” Kelly said

And then, after a long way, they arrived to Valedale. After dismounting and taking out the tack from Winterwhisper, they let him and Calanthe to enter in the stables cause it started to rain. After that, Evergray and Kelly ran into their house. Sneachta shook herself in order to get her fur dry before going to sleep to her favorite spot-her owner’s bed.

“Here, let me help you” Evergray said helping his lover who had entangled her scarf with her bag “There you are”

“Thanks, love” she said kissing him before shivering “I think we should get these clothes out and put some dry clothes on”

“Yeah, I don’t want you fell sick” he said trying not to remember that day on the Mirror Mashes

Once they got their wet clothes out and put their sleeping ones on them, they headed to their bed. Evergray hugged Kelly from behind once they laid down, pressing his chest against her back. “Finally, home…” he said and smiled when she turned in order to see him “Now we have time for us…”

Kelly nodded as she got closer to him. He embraced her with his arms as he smiled. It was a long journey, both of them trying to keep their love in secret during the memorial. Evergray remembered Elizabeth’s words, how she was agreed with his relationship with Kelly. That made him smile a bit more before his lips were pressed against Kelly’s.

“You’re thinking in something, weren’t you?” she asked

“Well, today was like a test for us” he said “But I think we have passed it”

“Yeah, and now we have to do the same every time we’re with more people” she sighed “That includes if we have guests in our house?”

Evergray nodded and she let out a heavy sigh before leaning her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead as he kept stroking her back trying to comfort her “I know, I hate it too but until the right moment, is the best we could do”

“And when that moment will arrive?”

“Soon, I hope. Rhiannon knows it and she isn't disappointed. In fact, she was really happy for us”

“Not like your brother”

“Darling, for my brother, everything related with me disappoints him”

“Yeah, I should have that in mind” Kelly said “But is seems that he really cares about you”

“It’s true. Who knows, maybe we’re starting to get along” Evergray chuckled and then, he smiled when he felt her fingers drawing circles on his bare chest that wasn’t covered by his sleeping shirt

They spent some minutes there until both of them yawned. Kelly laced her fingers with his as her legs tangled with his, making him smile a bit. She closed her eyes as she kept tracing circles before falling asleep. Evergray yawned once more before falling sleep to, with a smile on his lips.


End file.
